SnowIsabellaWeasley
by IsaBratForever
Summary: Mi nombre es Snow Isabella Weasley Swan mejor conocida como Isabella Swan.
1. Prologo

Mi nombre es Snow Isabella Weasley Swan mejor conocida como Isabella Marie Swan. Realmente soy hija de Molly y Arthur Weasley, Charlie Swan es mi tío materno. Renee es su esposa y ambos aceptaron cuidarme desde que tenía los 3 años debido a mi experiencia traumática. Yo tambien soy la elegida pero realmente nadie lo sabe y eso es bueno ya que muy pocos como mi padre, madre y Dumbledore saben que yo lo soy. Tambien soy una animaga y metamorfomaga tengo dones extraños como súper velocidad y fuerza .Soy la melliza de Ron al cual no veo desde que ambos teníamos un ano hace ya trece años para ser exactos que no lo veo. Soló el ministro, Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, mis padres, McGonagall y los fantasmas. Esta es mi historia.

.


	2. Sueños&Realidad

Una niña de un año, con una cara en forma de corazón, ojos verdes, piel tan pálida como la de un vampiro, labios morados por el frio, cabellos rojizos-café, con vestimenta de un vestido blanco-crema, abrigó blanco, gorro de oso, legins negras y unas hermosas zapatillas con moño negras. La chiquilla caminaba cargando una bolsa en la cual traía una sorpresa. Sé arrimó a una enorme casa y toco la puerta: le correspondió una señora idéntica a la chica solo que mucho menos pálida y labios muy rosados que estaban hacia arriba formando una sonrisa.

-No tienes frio ahí fuera? -Pregunto la señora viendo como la pequeña daba brinquitos y le cambiaba el cabello a un amarillo chillón.

.

-No Lily estoy muy calientita.-Cometo la pequeña entrando en la casa.-Harry está despierto?- Agregó sentándose frente a la señora.

-Sí, pero espera a que James lo traiga. Gustas una taza de té? -Pregunto dulcemente.

-Claro señorita-Dijo la chiquilla riendo entre dientes porque detrás de Lily se acercaba un señor de lentes.

-Buhhh!-Espanto James a la pobre mujer la cual cayó al suelo para después levantarse y dar una palmada en la espalda de su esposo.

La niña rio más.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso James-Suspiro-Iré por te.-Y la señora desapareció dejando a James sentándose junto a la pequeña.

-Y que le trae por aquí pequeña dama?-Pregunto James tomando a la pequeña en brazos causando más risas.

-Tío Charlie a traído caramelos muggles para mí y me ha dicho que los compartiera.-Dijo la chica.

-Y has decidido compartirles conmigo?-Comento James.

-No, son para Harry, aunque a tía Lily le he traído su chocolate favorito, pero creo que Harry podrá compartirlos contigo-Contesto la pequeña.

Por la puerta apareció una Lily con una bandeja de té y galletitas de chispas de chocolate..

-Y cuál es el chocolate favorito de tía Lily?-Pregunto el hombre después de sorber un poco de té.

La pequeña bajo de su regazo y fue hacia su mochila. La removió un poco y saco una gran barra de chocolate cadbary*. Lily y James la miraron sorprendidos nadie sabía el chocolate preferida de Lilly realmente. La pequeña se acercó a su tía y le dio un abrazo y beso en la mejilla para después dejar el chocolate en el regazo de Lily.

-Como supiste que este era mi chocolate favorito?-Pregunto Lily viendo como la pequeña tomaba su mochila y se acercaba a su esposo.

-Intuición siempre la tengo antes de que algo suceda pero solo con las cosas buenas-La pequeña saco unos cuantos dulces para ponerlos en el regazo de su tío.

Los dos esposos se miraban con la boca abierta, hasta que escucharon un llanto, era de Harry. La pequeña inmediatamente tomo una pequeña barra de chocolate y subió escaleras arriba. Iba subiendo las escaleras con cuidado, con sus tíos pisándole los talones. Sé acerco a la cuna de Harry y partió un poco de la barra. Subió a la cuna abrazando a Harry y dejando que el tomara un poco de chocolate lo cual le calmo. Ambos padres del pequeño observaban la escena tan conmovedora hasta que un ruido se escuchó abajo y James bajo sin su varita.

-Solo no los lastimes-Escucho la pequeña a su tío rogar.

-Avadra cadrava-Respondio una voz sombría .La chiquilla alejo al pequeño y lo coloco bajo su espalda observando como su tía se le acercaba ella.

-Bella-Llamo Lily.

-Si?-La observo la pequeña escuchando como cosas caían y un par de pies subían.

-Me harías un favor?-Pregunto.

-Si claro-Contesto.

-Cuídalo.-Señaló a Harry mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla y en la frente.

-Claro mami Lilly-Pronuncio la pequeña causando que a Lilly se le escapara una lagrima cuando le dio un beso en su frente.

-Pero mira quien está aquí.-Señaló una voz de ultratumba entrando por la puerta.

Bella se acurruco junto a Harry en una esquina de la cuna.

-Mátame a mí no a mis pequeños -Defendió la pelirroja.

-Avada Cadrava-Dijo el monstruo sacando de su varita una cosa verde. La varita de Lily salió hacia la cuna, la cual pequeña la tomo en su mano y la iba entregar cuando Lilly solo le hizo una seña.

-Quédatela- Soltó y chillo.

-Avadra Cadrava-Y la varita saco de nuevo la luz verde salió hacia la dirección de la chica pero antes de llegar revoto contra la mano de la niña y la frente del niño. Luego hubo una explosión y el monstruo desapareció. La casa se arruino y ambos bebes empezaron a gritar y a llorar….

-BELLA-Me gritaba Charlie en la cara despertándome.

Me incorpore y solté un gemido cuando sentí un ardor en mi mano derecha en la media luna.

-Que me ha pasado?-Pregunte jadeando por el dolor.

-Gritaste y lloraste a sido de nuevo esa pesadilla de tu vampiro o es otra?-Pregunto y yo abrí los ojos.

-Recordé perfectamente lo que paso ese dia-Tartamudee y el paro en seco.

-Oh-Suspire el dolor de mi marca se fue.

-Va a volver-Susurre lo suficiente bajo como para que solo el escuchara.

-Estas segura?-Se acercó a mi mano derecha que estaba en mi regazo.

-Es lo que paso aquella noche-Suspiro-Debo ir y lo sabes-Pegue un brinco y me incline hacia debajo de la cama.

Termine cayéndome de cabeza causando la risa de Charlie. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-JAJAJA ahora podrías encantar esto-Le pase un anillo sin importancia.

Antes de alcanzar el baúl bajo mi cama sentí una tabla levantada.

-Bájate de la cama Charlie-Susurre y el hizo caso saltando hacia otro la cama y vi una tabla salida.

Coloque la cama de lado contrario, levantada. Charlie se acercó a mí con el anillo en la mano. Levanté la tabla y vi algo que no esperaba encontrar.

-Santa mi...-Me tape la boca. Charlie rio y saco de ahí un estéreo.

-Pero que idiota es Cullen-Susurre viendo a Charlie examinar cada cosa.

-Es de Emmet-Le dije cuando observe a Charlie revisar el estéreo.-Esos son de Alice-Señale lo vestidos que Alice me había regalado.

-Y estos?-Pregunto Charlie señalando los dos boletos de avión para ir a Jacksonville.

-De Carlisle y Esme para ir a ver a tía Renee-Sonreí.

-Pero que linda sales-Señalo las fotos de mi cumpleaños con los Cullen.

-Jejeje si ahora encántalo -Señale el anillo, lo cogió y lo hechizo.

-Una hora-Y salió de mi cuarto.

Corrí a máxima velocidad guardando todas mis pertenencias, desde la cosas muggles hasta mis libros de sobre la historia de la magia. Guarde todo en el baúl y me acerque hacia los regalos de los Cullen. Tome las fotos y las guarde junto con el CD, los vestidos y el collar. Deje el estéreo en una esquina y tome los boletos en la mano.

Me acerque a la ventana y chifle. De pronto apareció mi lechuza Lily era una lechuza hembra tan blanca como la nieve con rayas de color café-negro. Le acaricie y la metí en su jaula.

Baje con la jaula, el baúl y los boletos en la mano. Él anillo en mi bolsillo y mi varita en mi bota. Charlie estaba ahí viendo un periódico. Toque e suelo con la suela y volteo.

-Adiós-Dijo y me abrazo.

-Adiós papa-Susurre ya que literalmente ellos eran como mis padres llevaba 13 años viviendo con ellos.

El anillo empezó a brillar, me aleje y le di un beso en la mejilla cogiendo todas las cosas conmigo.

La sensación de mareo y desvanecimiento apareció en mí y desaparecí de mi casa.

_*Chocolate ingles_

_Nota: Gracias por leer mi historia puede que suba otro capítulo más tarde por no subirlo ayer._


	3. Regreso&Recuentros

"De regreso"

Estaba frente a la madriguera mi antigua casa. Me acerque arrastrando mi baúl y a Lily. Toque la puerta. Antes de que abrieran me transforme en mi yo verdadero, pelirroja, estatura de 1.70, con un poco más de busto, tan pálida como un vampiro, ojos esmeralda, labios blancos con tan solo la parte inferior rosada.

Vestía una blusa gris, un suéter blanco por encima de esta, un pantalón de mezclilla, botas color crema junto a una bufanda gris.

Algo me estaba asfixiando. Mi madre me intentaba matar con su abrazo.

-Bella hija que haces aquí?-Pregunto apretándome contra su cuerpo.

De la puerta apareció Tonks con Remus al lado, ambos sonrieron.

-Mami me as..f..i..xi..as..-Dije y ella me soltó.

Sonreí.

-Te pareces mucho a ella-Susurro Remus bajando la cabeza.

-Lose, ahora he venido de paso para ir a Hogwarts-Dije y mama sonrió.

-Pasa cariño, Remus mete sus cosas-Señaló mi madre entrando.

Tonks me jalo del brazo mientras Lupin traía las cosas.

Llegamos a la sala donde se hallaban los de la orden, muchos fruncieron el ceño a excepción de

Sirius, papa y McGonagall.

-He lo siento no sabía nada acerca de que estarían aquí a sí que lo siento-Susurre y algo me apretó, eran los brazos de papa a mi alrededor.

-Hora de presentaciones-Dijo mama.

-Sirius, nos harías el honor-Dijo sonriendo arrogante.

-Nunca cambias-Dijo Sirius y se levantó- Señores y señoritas déjenme presentarles a Snow Isabella Weasley aunque prefiere Bella.

-Hola-Dije haciendo una señal con la mano.

-En donde la tenían?-Pregunto creo uno de mis hermanos.

-Tío Charlie-Dije sonriendo y encogiéndome de hombros.

El chico que hablo se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

-Lo siento soy Bill, Isabella- Sonreí no lo reconocía estaba más grande.

-Solo Bella Snow para la familia- Otro chico se acerco era alto y fuerte y otro delgaducho y no tan alto.

-Charlie-Me abrazo y el otro solo estrecho mi mano.

-Percy-Rei entre dientes y lo abrase él se quedó rígido para luego aflojarse y soltarse.

Alguien me tomo la muñeca y gemí. Me dolía la mordida de vampiro hecha hace ya unos meses.

-Lo siente-Dijo papa.-Déjame ver-Le tendí la mano y el solo jadeo- Quien te mordió?

-Vampiro-Todos hicieron muecas, entonces un cabellera rubia y otra color caramelo levantaron la vista Esme y Carlisle.-Ah

-En Forks un vampiro?-Pregunto Remus.

-En realidad una familia pero ellos son los buenos, nómadas fueron los que me atacaron dijeron que tenían a tía Renee y no pude evitar ir a salvarla. Todo era una farsa y el chico cazador me mordió, la familia lo mato mientras que el resto desapareció. Además de que succionaron un poco de mi sangre para que el veneno llegara a mí.

-Bella?-Dijeron a la vez Esme y Carlisle.

-Hola-Hable y estos me abrazaron.

-De que los conoces hija?-Pregunto mama.

-Ellos son quienes me salvaron-Dije todos jadearon.

Después de que todos se presentaran yo me dirigí hacia Dumbledore que hacía unos cuantos acaba de llegar de Hogwarts.

-Profesor-Toque su hombro y este volteo.

-Si Snow?-Le di una pequeña mirada de que ya debería de saber que quería hablar.- Claro que puedes ir será un honor que asistas a nuestro colegio, Charlie me ha contado que te ha enseñado todo lo que sabe.-Asentí.

-Podríamos ir hoy?- Pregunte suspirando.

-Ahorita mismo si quiere, falta una hora para la cena. Ahí daremos el anuncio y será seleccionada para una casa.

-Gryffindor.-Dije sonriendo abiertamente mientras el solo reía entre dientes.-Iré a despedirme.

Me dirigí hacia madre y padre que se hallaban con Carlisle y Esme.

-Hora de irme, vendré en navidad se los aseguro-Dije para mis padres y mis padres adoptivos.

-Adiós- Dijeron los cuatro al unisonó.

-Mama-La ábrase –Papa-Lo ábrase.

Repetí eso con el resto de la familia y algunos de la orden.

Me acerque a Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall. Los tres me tomaron de los brazos.

-Puedo hacerlo yo?-Pregunte a los profesores.

-No tienes edad y no te saldrá bien-Dijo McGonagall.

-Claro que si-Hice que apretaran más mis brazos.

Y desaparecimos de la madriguera, recuerdo ver la mirada de diversión de Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Papa, Bill, Charlie y la mirada reprobatoria de mama.


	4. Hogwarts&Familia

Aparecimos frente a una gran oficina que al parecer era de Dumbledore ya que este se sentó frente a un gran escritorio de madera con varios papeles y cosas extrañas.

-Su equipaje donde se haya?-Pregunto con cautela.

Saque mi maleta y a mi lechuza de la bolsa, aplique un hechizo para que volvieran a su estado natural. El par de profesores me observaron con sorpresa en los ojos.

-Al parecer serás una buena estudiante-Observo Dumbledore con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Charlie me enseno todo lo que el sabia al igual que Renee.-Sonreí victoriosamente.

-Bueno señorita usted puede cambiarse en los baños de prefectos, ahí está su túnica-Señaló una túnica completamente negra, una blusa blanca, un suéter gris obscuro, calcetas tal como el suéter y unos zapatos-tenis negro.

Alce una ceja ante lo último.

-Charlie te lo envió, dijo que odiarías los zapatos comunes.-Sonreí.

Tome el uniforme y me dirigí hacia el baño de prefectos.

Mientras tanto en el comedor un chico de 14 pelirrojo presentía que algo iba a cambiar para bien en su vida. Sonrió sin pensarlo.

-Ron, porque sonríes-Pregunto su hermana menor, Ginny, al verlo tan entusiasmado.

-Nada, solo un presentimiento-Dijo asintiendo la cabeza para sí mismo

Después de que me termine de arreglar puse de mi cabello de lado izquierdo y me coloque un broche que traía a un puma negro junto a un diamante.

Salí en dirección al comedor tenía que esperar a que Dumbledore digiera mi nombre. Después de que les diera la bienvenida a los chicos y que les anunciara a una nueva chica que se incorporaría al curso de cuarto año. McGonagall pronuncio claramente:

-Weasley Isabella-Ante eso escuche varios jadeos y una que otra risita que supongo será de G & F.

Entre caminando completamente segura y tranquila, mientras escuchaba y veía los murmullos y las caras de todos los estudiantes que se hallaban.

-Seguros que es una Weasley, esta bonita-Susurro un chico.

-He, Diggory se te cae la baba-Escuche a otro chico que le gritaba a un cobrizo que se parecía en extremo a Edward solo que este era humano.

-Edward mírala es una Bella pelirroja y ojiverde- Escuche a Alice.

Voltee a su dirección y le sonreí a Alice y Emmet que fueron los únicos que vi ya que me voltee ante lo siguiente que escuche.

-Mira Ron no la reconoces-Escuche la voz de George.

-Es Bella?-Pregunto Ron.

Los gemelos asintieron justamente cuando yo subía a sentarme en el banquillo y me colocaban el sombrero seleccionador.

-Mmm una Weasley-Escuche en mi cabeza-Eres diferente a todos los que han subido a este lugar.-Suspire cerrando mis ojos-Una chica que queda en cualquier casa pero en especial Slytherin y Gryffindor-Abrí mis ojos rápidamente mostrando sorpresa-Que opinas?

-Gryffindor-Pensé y el sombrero solo dijo un "está bien".

-GRYFFINDOR-Grito el sombrero.

Los de esta casa aplaudieron y gritaron muy emocionados, mientras mi uniforme se tornaba igual que el resto de los Gryffindors además de aparecer una corbata con los mismos colores.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente llegando hacia los bancos donde mis hermanos festejaban.

Los dobles me abrazaron con demasiada fuerza que solté todo el aire que contraída en mi cuerpo.

-Yo tambien los extrañé Fred, George-Los apreté con mayor fuerza de la que ellos utilizaban que me soltaron.

-Nosotros igual hermana-Dijeron sobándose donde los apreté con mayor fuerza.

Dirigí mi vista hacia mis otros dos hermanos que estaban en estado de schock. Levante mi mano y la pase por su cara seguían sin responder, tome una copa con un poco de agua y la vertí en la mano de cada uno y entonces reaccionaron.

-Que paso?-Pregunto Ron

-Hola-Salude con paciencia-No sé si me recuerdas soy yo Bella, Snow, tu melliza, hermana perdida por 13 años, me fui de casa gracias a que casi muero a manos de Voldemort.

-Recuerdo muy poco-Sonreí y me senté en medio de Ginny y el.

-Después cuento más descuida eso es lo de menos-Dirigí mi vista hacia Ginny quien me observaba cuidadosamente.-Ginny si no te acuerdas de mi es porque me llevaron lejos cuando tu apenas estabas en pañales.-Esta asintió y sonrió.

Me senté derecha y observe a una chica castaña y a Harry.

-Hermione Granger-Se presentó la castaña sonriendo amablemente.

-Gusto en conocerte Hermione.-Sonreí sinceramente.

-Igualmente-Señaló ella.

-Soy Har..-Lo interrumpió Ron.

-No necesitas presentarte ella te conoce.

-Por la cicatriz?-Pregunto Harry cabizbaja.

-No exactamente-Dijo Ginny antes de que pudiera hablar.

-Entonces?

-Ella estuvo contigo cuando tus padres fallecieron.-Contestaron por mi los dobles.

-Oh-Dijo Harry subiendo la cabeza-Como?

-Ella-Interrumpí a Ron.

-Mira por ti mismo-Levante la palma derecha hacia arriba y escuche como Hermione, Ginny y Harry jadeaban al verla.


	5. Aclaraciones

"**Aclaraciones"**

**Ya que recibí un review preguntándome cosas acerca de Bella bueno esta es una aclaración. Feliz navidad por cierto.**

**Bella**

**Tiene 14 como su mellizo**

**Ella es medio especial ya que es por así decirlo más astuta e inteligente que el resto además de poseer el don de controlar los elementos que eso todavía no aclaro en la historia.**

**Es como una Alice percibe las cosas que lleguen a pasar a su alrededor.**

**Ella no llego sola a la casa de Lilly y James, su madre la dejo en la entrada del patio de la casa.**

**Le gusta todo tipo de música.**

**Le gusta la vestimenta cómoda si son vestidos suele usarlos en un estilo peculiar.**

**Le gusta el color azul.**

**Le gusta la comida en especial la italiana e inglesa.**

**Esto es solo para aclarar tal vez logre subir un capitulo hoy.**


End file.
